Come As You Are
by destiel4eva3
Summary: Dean is living the life of a hunter on the road. Sam is living the life of a successful businessman and soon to be father. Both brothers lives are changed when a demon attacks a woman and her baby, leaving the baby childless, and woman dead. In a story of friendship and decisions, Dean takes on a whole new world of responsibility, exploring the freedom of leaving the hunting life.
1. Chapter 1

Dean had always know he was special. Not many people could say they'd killed a vampire, or had hunted the ghost of an angry stripper, but Dean had done just those things. He also knew how to dismantal a handgun with one hand, eat an the entirety of a bacon cheese burger, piss of his brother, drink thirty two ounces of Jack, and how to give the ladies a good time, if you know what I mean.

He had, this night, done all of these things in quick sucssion and was tired of life in general. He had gone to a bar, hit on a few women, whent home with one, and stayed the whole he slowly and grogily drove back to the motel where his brother was, he didn't notice the black Audi following him a few cars behind.

Dean drove to The Stardom Hollywood Hotel, a scary joint with a manager who's eyebrows looked like squirrels, and parked the Impala. gingerly, he stepped out into the brilliant light of the cool, december morning, and groaned. From the amount of achohol Dean drank, Sammy always told him he was amune to hangovers, but that wasn't true. Dean still got them, and with the stress of hunting, they only got worse.

He headed into the dingy lobby and looked around for the manager, Roby Bradburn. "Roby, hey, I need to get my mail," Dean yelled wincing at the pain in his head. A big, bald man with bushy eyebrows looked around the corner of the counter.

"Mr. Sambora, yes, your mail's here," the manager said, handing Dean a few envelopes and a Sunday paper. Dean grunted and walks back to the car, shuffling through the envelopes. He leaned on Baby and slipped a finger through the top of the first envelope. It was a National Geographic membership renewal confirmation. Dude, Sammy was such a nerd. He thought, tossing the letter through the passenger side window. The next was a letter from Bobby, telling Dean he found a curse box on eBay, and it might be a good idea to check it out.

The next entities was junk mail, and the last was a fancy envelope with curly, red writing he knew well. Pulling a card out of the envelope, he saw seven shining faces smiling up at him. Merry Christmas from The Winchesters! The card said. There was Dean, arms around his brothers, standing behind his mom and dad. On the right of his middle brother, stood a tall, leggy blonde, holding her husbands hand, stomach pushing out in a little bump. The snowy medow was beautiful, framing the family in a white background. This shot was perfect, or it seamed so.

"Dean," Adam yelled, slamming the door of the motel's room. Here we go, Dean though. "Where the hell were you?" Adam opened the trunk of the Impala and threw his bag in.

"I was at a bar. Then I wasn't." Dean said, exasperatedly.

"Your phone was off! I was worried!" Adam pushed Dean out of the way of the passenger side door. He looked at Dean for an answer and received only a nod. Opening the door, Adam said, "Was she pretty?" Dean laughed.

"Get in, dope." Dean said, slugging his brother on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Winchester loved his house. The two story, whit and red house was framed by a whit picot fence, a number of colorful flower beds, and a large, shady, well kept yard. Sam walked down the mossy path, and under the fruit trees, breathing the crisp apple scented air. The smell of Christmas cookies wafted out of the open window of the neighbor's house, reminding Sam to make extra for his family, who were celebrating the holidays with him and Jess.

Stepping out of the yard to check the mail, Sam stubed his rather large big toe on a FedEx boxlaying just to the left of the mail box. He picked up the package, which was quite large, and saw the address label, so clearly written by his mother. Interested by wat werew most likely his Christmas presents, Sam forgot the mail all together, and instead walked back into the house, shaking the package to try and guess it's contents.

When Sam stepped into the house, he was pleasantly surprised by this smell of pine trees and Yankee Candles, and by you clean the floor was. Sam stepped into the kitchen pooring a warm cup of coffee, and grabbing a fresh glass of non alcoholic, all natural, organic eggnog. This he took out to Jews, who was balancing a plate of cookies on her stomach, and wathing Doctor Who.

"How are you, Gorgeous?" Sam asked, grabbing a cookie and handingf his wife her eggnog.

"Hi ya, Handsome. I'm okay. The baby keeps kicking my bladder, and I've had to pee like, twelve times." Jess replied, swiping for the cookie.

"Well, that's a good sign right? Mabey a soccer player on our hands?" Jess laughed. "Anyway, Mom's presents. Came, and so, probably did the card." Opening upon the box, Sam wasn't surprised to see two pairs of pajamas and slippers, and several smaller wrapped green and red was also a envelope, which he opened too. It was the annual Winchester Family Christmas card. He smiled and handed the card to Jess.

"Aw, look how skinny I looked!" She said longingly. "Oh, you and your brothers look so happy."

If only we were, Sam thought.


End file.
